Welcome Home
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: All of the problems had been fixed, the ghosts buried, and the insecurities were gone. Life was perfect. GSR, SMUT!


**Welcome Home**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI.

**Spoilers:** Goodbye and Good Luck

**Summary:** All of the problems had been fixed, the ghosts buried, and the insecurities were gone. Life was perfect. GSR, SMUT!!

**A/N:** Just some smut to get us through Sara's absence. This isn't beta-ed, so there may be some mistakes.

* * *

Sara walked off of her plane, feeling a bit nervous. She hadn't seen him in over six months, and didn't know how he'd react to seeing her again. She would understand if he wouldn't want her back, because, after all, she DID just pack her bags and leave without a trace. All that he had left of her was her letter, and very few articles of clothing.

She got a cab and drove to their house. It was late at night, and she knew he was probably working. However, when she got to their house, she was surprised to see his vehicle still parking in the driveway. She thanked the taxi driver, paid him, and then walked up the front porch. She took in a deep breath before knocking. She heard footsteps and barking on the other side of the door. Tears rose in her eyes, and her heart was beating uncomfortably with fear. The door opened, revealing a very fatigued Grissom. However, once he saw her, his dull blue eyes lit up instantly.

A lump formed in his throat that he had difficulty swallowing. The two of them just stood there for a few moments, shell-shocked. Tears were brimming in Sara's eyes and they fell as soon as she blinked. Grissom pulled her into a tight hug, and her tears turned to full-blown sobs. He rubbed her back soothingly and held onto her tightly. He hadn't touched her in over six months and missed her so much. He kissed her head several times quickly, and rested his cheek on top of her dark hair.

"Oh my God, Sara, I've missed you so much," he whispered, pulling her inside.

Hank was jumping up and down, trying to lick her face. She pulled away from Grissom only to pat the dog's head. When the dog stopped jumping and left the two alone, Sara returned to Grissom's arms. She kissed him passionately and said, "Gil, I need you...please!"

His lips crashed against hers as they slowly made their way to the bedroom. Hands were exploring skin, and lips were always attached. They got to the bedroom, and Grissom gently pulled her shirt over her head. She was just as beautiful now as she was six months ago. He caressed her firm breast through the silky material of her bra. She moaned and brushed her hip against his. He felt her hotness against his manhood, making a lot of blood rush down there.

"Gil, take me now!" she pleaded. "I need you!"

She worked off his pants and boxers, and saw his thickening cock. She smiled as precious memories came flooding back to her. Now that the two were completely naked, they gently lay down on the sand-colored sheets. Grissom gently lay Sara down on her back and sat gently on her hips. She felt his erection brushing against her core. She felt an intense throbbing in between her thighs. Grissom leaned down and nuzzled her neck. He sucked on the sensitive flesh, branding her and his. She whimpered and ground her hips into his in a desperate attempt to ease the pressure.

"God Sara, you're so beautiful," he murmured, kissing her everywhere he could reach.

"Mmm," she moaned in pleasure. "Need you...NOW!"

He, on the other hand, had different ideas. He brushed his erection against her core, making her moan. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets so hard. He slipped the tip of his penis into her, making her cry out in pleasure. She moved her hips towards his to get him farther inside of her. He was having none of if. He gently pushed her hips back down onto the bed with one hand. She was pleading with him to get all the way inside of her, but he was content on making her wait.

"Gil, please!" she moaned, her eyes tightly squeezed shut. "Oh God!"

He pulled out of her, making her whine. He gently set his hand on her cheek and his thumb caressed the flesh. His hand trailed down her neck and to her abdomen. He got in between her thighs and heat was just emanating from her. He stroked her roughly, making her scream in pleasure. He kissed her cheek and then growled in her ear, "God, you're so wet!"

"Gil!" she moaned. "I need you in me right now...oh, so help me God!"

He smiled and did as she wished. In one swift movement, he plunged deep within her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she saw lights popping in front of her eyes. Her breathing was fast as he thrust deep within her. His hands were on her hips and she moved her hands to his back. Her nails raked over his skin as she felt him moving deep inside her.

"Hmm, harder!" she begged. "Fuck me, Gil!"

"Oh, Sara!" he groaned.

She matched him thrust for thrust. Their hips rocked in unison as they released all of the pent up feelings that had built up during her absence. His hands wove through her silk hair and he brought her closer to him. He felt her walls tighten up, so he quickened the pace.

"Oh, Gil, YES!" she screamed.

Her walls were as tight as ever over his manhood. She shuddered as her orgasm crashed over her. She screamed his name in pure ecstasy, and he answered her cry with his own deep groan. He emptied his seed deep within her depths and his shaking arms could no longer support the two of them. He set her down before crashing down on top of her. Sweat was rolling off of the two of them as if they had just come out of a sauna. Their chests were heaving as they fought to slow their racing hearts. Sara wrapped her arms around him, keeping him in place on top of her small form. He pulled out of her, making another orgasm wash over her. He rolled over onto his side of the bed, and she snuggled up next to him.

He draped an arm lightly over her waist and pulled her close. Her head was resting on his shoulder as her eyes fought a losing battle to stay open. He laid a shaky hand on her cheek and kissed her head lazily. Both of them were exhausted but extremely happy now. All of the problems had been fixed, the ghosts buried, and the insecurities were gone. Life was perfect.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I hope this wasn't too bad. If you liked it, let me know by leaving a review...pweeeeeeeeease? 


End file.
